a strange beginning
by dreamdemon 97
Summary: my first story on fanfiction this is a story I made up when I was in highschool about a teenage boy (me) is sent to another planet that is inhabited by anthropomorphic beings. and he has strange powers and gifts. join me on my great adventure.
1. introduction

The story begins in the year 2115 in a boys room this boy was all alone. His name is Manuel but His friends called him Manny. Well used to, he lost everyone he knew and loved when earth was destroyed. He was only a newborn when he was sent to this world. What world you may ask well a world that animals are like humans which makes him an outcast.

But he was an outcast on earth to when born he had extraordinary "gifts" they called them like changing into a golden wolf pup. Many of his family members seen him in their dreams but they never seen him yet. So they gave him the nickname DREAM DEMON. At the age of 17 Manny must go to highschool with his adoptive sister Vixen a 17 year old fox. This is my story.


	2. chapter 1

"Manny get up or you'll be late for your first day of highschool!" A woman yelled. "I don't want to mom." I said.

I then felt something nudge on my chest. I looked and jumped out of bed and screamed. "Vixen what the hell are you doing in my bed?" Vixen looked at me and said "g'morning dream demon." I couldn't help but smile. "Good morning vix." I said. She stood up and hugged me and licked my face. I blushed because her big breasts where against my chest.

"Are you ready for school?"She said. "Yes big sis. Lets just hope they don't make fun of me."I said. She smiled as she traces her finger on my six pack. "They won't I promise." Vixen said. "Ok. Can you please stop touching me I'm getting nervous." I say while blushing.


	3. chapter 2

new life begins

I was so nervous as I waited behind the auditorium curtains. I peeked and saw many species of animals. There was dogs,cats,avians,reptiles,foxes,wolves everything. But a few caught my eyes. They were 5 girls there was a minx,2 foxes one was vixen,a cat,and a silver wolf. "Silver wolves are rare just like gold ones".I said. My arm started to throb and I saw I was changing into the dream demon. "Crap not now, ok just calm down." I said. Then the throbbing stopped immediately. I sighed" that was close". Just then the curtains opened and the principal stepped out. "Show time". I thought. The principal gave a long speech to the students who most were falling asleep." Now this school year will be very exciting"! The principal said." Now let's say hello to a very special guest he is going to be in school with all of you so be nice. He is very shy around... our kind." Most of the students muttered at what he said. "Here go's nothing." I said as I walked out. All the students went silent when they saw me. "Dude is that a human, I thought they were extinct." Some male students said. "He looks kinda cute, shut up he might hear you." Mostly all of the girls said.

I heard something snap everything went in slow motion I saw a spotlight falling above the principal.

Just as it got closer to his head I lunged forward jumped and spin kicked the spotlight.

Everyone was in shock I was just a blur and now I was closer to the principals side.

"That was a close call are you ok sir"? I asked the principal. He was in shock everyone was.

"How did he do that I barely even saw him move". A male pitt bull said. "This will be a long school year". I said as I helped the principal up to his feet.


	4. chapter 3

I was in my first period class algebra. I got many stares from everyone it was really uncomfortable. Then the bell rang the teacher called role then he called my name. "Manny Soliz?" He said. I stood up." Here." I then got many stares again. "Hello Mr.soliz my name is Jason vorheez but you can call me Jason." The husky said. I smiled" thanks you and everyone can call me Manny or DREAM DEMON" I said eyes glowing gold a little without being noticed. Then I sat down and then Jason called the last name. "Wrexx Vyrden?" When he said the name I thought" that sounds german".

"I guess he's late." Just as he said that a fox burst through the door yelling the most random and funniest thing ever. " NOTICE ME SENPAI!!!" ... "Huh geuss he's not german." I said silently while holding in a huge laugh.

"Thank you wrex for that funny entrance" Jason said while chuckling. "Now please take your seat next to Manny and be nice so don't try to scare him". "Yes sir". Wrex said.

That is when he saw me I expected him to look at me weird but he just smiled Sat down turned to me and said. "Hi."

I smiled back" hi I'm Manny the new being on your planet".

"I'm Wrex I think we will be great friends." He said with a huge grin. I smiled and said" yeah I think we will."


	5. chapter 4

the outcasts

Me and Wrexx were waiting for the bell to ring since we have free time. Then two creatures came towards us. One was like Wrexx but he was red with a white tip on his tail. The other was a female black bunny that has a red circle above her left eye and her left eye was black and the other was red and she was my height. "Hey bro!" She said while giving Wrexx a bear hug... or bunny hug?

"Hey Athena. Hey Sority. How you guys doing?" Wrexx said. The one named Sority answered. "Me and your sister are doing fine. How about you since you're near the human."Sority said. I stared at him with a"really" look on my face. Then Wrexx saw this and laughed so did the others.

Then a black female wolf with black hair with red streaks in her black hair. And she has the same symbol that I have on her left hand. She walked up to Wrexx smiled and gave him a hug. Wrexx smiled and started to nuzzle her shoulder. Then he started to nibble her ear. She moans quietly but was still heard by me.

"... uhh ok I get the feeling your his girlfriend by what I just heard." She giggled and stretched her hand. "You are correct my handsome human my name is Myra." She said. "Aww stop it your making me blush." I said jokingly. "I also noticed that you have the Mark Of The Hunter just like me." I said after I shook hands with her.

She looks at her left hand. "Yeah I do. How did you know what it was?" She asked. "Because I'm one to." I said while lifting my right sleeve showing all of them my symbol.

Before they said anything else the bell rang. "What class do you guys have now?" I asked. "Science" they all said at the same time. I smiled "that's what I have." "Sweet!" They all said. We were leaving until Wrexx stopped us. "I have to say one thing Manny. Welcome to the group of outcasts!" I looked at him then the others and smiled. "Thank you."


	6. chapter 5

one secret revealed

Me and the 'outcasts' or should I say my friends are heading for science class. Before I went through the door there was non stop talking. When I entered it was quite I got stared at again but I didn't care.

That was until I saw Vixen with a group of girls that I saw in the auditorium. I smiled for two reasons one I'm in a class with someone I know. Two my friends sat right behind her

with that said I went to the table but not before the teacher stopped me.

It was a female snow leopard she looked about my height but a bit short. "Are you Manny?" She asked. "Yes ma'am that's me. And what might your lovely name be?" I saw her blush I smiled at that. "My name is Snow." She said.

"Only a beautiful name for a very beautiful woman." I said while bowing. Earning a few stray giggles from many girls.

"Manny stop that your embarrassing her." I hear Vixen say.

I sighed and said "sorry Vixen just trying to be nice. Sorry snow I had to say it." Snow smiled" It's okay I get the feeling that we will be great friends. Now we're will you be sitting at?"

Right when she said that a lot of hands went up in the air. "I'm sorry to say snow but I think I'll sit behind Vixen." A bunch of aww's were heard as I said that. Without saying another word I went to go sit with my friends. "Ok class since this is a new school year and since Manny is new here let's get to know each other. Manny will you please start if you don't mind?"

I stood up and walked to the front of the classroom. "Hey, everyone my name is Manuel but as you just heard you can call me Manny. If you got any questions for me don't be afraid to ask." After I said that about the whole class had their hands raised. I picked the Fox right beside Vixen. "Yes miss..." "Mangle" She yipped.

"Ok Mangle what do you want to know?" I asked the hyper fox. "How old are you?" I laughed" I'm 17 years old, about to turn 18." I chose the blue minx next to mangle. "What is your question miss?" I asked. "My name is Eve." She said. "Ok Eve what's your question?" I asked.

"I have multiple,and some might be the same questions that the others would ask. 1. Are you single?" A bunch of girls giggled at that question so did I. "Eve that might be personal to him!" Snow said. "Its ok snow she's just curious and so are the others. To answer your question eve yes I am single."

After I said that all girls in the room had there eyes locked on me."I think I shouldn't have said that." I thought to myself.

"Ok 2. Do you have a crush on someone?" I chuckled" yes I do but I won't say any names but I'll give you a hint of how many I have. 5. I said while blushing a little.

A few girls started giggling again I heard a few whisper."Omg he looks so cute when he blushes. Shush he'll hear you."

"Ok that's all I wanted to ask." Eve said. I chose the black cat with white stripes next to her. "What's your question miss?"

"My name is nightshade." She said. I couldn't help it. "I get the feeling that your parents named you that because they said her fur is so beautiful that it could shade the night." I said. She blushed and smiled. "Thank you for saying that. My question is how do you know Vixen?" "I know her because when I got here to your planet her parents adopted me." After I said that I chose the last girl at their table the silver wolf. My arm started to burn again but calmed down in 2 seconds. "What is your question miss?"

"My name is Chica." She said. I laughed and said. "How ironic your name is a word from earth." The whole class didn't know what I meant. "Its Spanish for girl." Then they understood me as they nodded there heads. "My question is what are your hobbies?" She asked.

"My hobbies are riding my motorcycle,playing basketball,sword fighting,MMA,karate,jujitsu and ninjutsu, and I sing." After the last on a girl asked "can you sing a song now?" A.bunch of students agreed and wanted me to sing. I smiled pulled my phone out getting ready to start the music. I saw that classes next to ours wanted to hear me to. "Ok, this song is called' the song of the lonely mountain.' Just to warn you all I'm not that good at singing." I saw that everyone had their phones out to record me. "Here goes nothing." I said as the music started.

"Far over the Misty Mountains rise

Leave us standing upon the height

What was before we see once more

Is our kingdom a distant light

Fiery Mountain beneath a moon

The words aren't spoken, we'll be there soon

For home a song that echoes on

And all who find us will know the tune

Some folk we never forget

Some kind we never forgive

Haven't seen the back of us yet

We'll fight as long as we live

All eyes on the hidden door

To the Lonely Mountain bourne

We'll ride in the gathering storm

Until we get our long forgotten gold

We lay under the Misty Mountains cold

In slumbers deep, and dreams of gold

We must awake, our lives to make

And in the darkness a torch we hold

From long ago when lanterns burned

Until this day our hearts have yearned

A fate unknown, the Arkenstone

What was stolen must be returned

Ooooooohoooooooh

We must away ere break of day

To find our song for heart and soul

Some folk we never forget

Some kind we never forgive

Haven't seen the end of it yet

We'll fight as long as we live

All eyes on the hidden door

To the Lonely Mountain bourne

We'll ride in the gathering storm

Till we get our long forgotten gold

Far away the Misty Mountains cold."

As the song finished I saw everyone was shocked" I think the didn't like it." I said sadly to myself. Then I heard everyone clapping and cheering.

After the claps stopped Wrexx and the others surrounded me in a group hug. "Why didn't you tell us you could sing?" Wrexx asked. "I didn't think I was good." I said. "Good that was more than good that was amazing!"sority said with a huge grin on his face. "You should join our band you would make a great lead singer." Athena said. The others agreed.

I looked at them and with a huge smile I asked." Where do I sign to be your lead singer?" After that they all cheered.

"Ok ok everyone back to their seats. After that amazing song I think we can have no work for 2 whole weeks. If Manny promises to sing again today." Snow said as the classroom cheered me on. "Best first day of school EVER!" I thought to myself as I started the song again.

Song of the lonely mountain by pellek watch video on YouTube to hear how I sing


	7. chapter 6

first enemy,first kiss?

I was heading towards the gymnasium for my next class. Made it to the locker room and saw Wrexx and Sority so I chose the locker between theirs. "Hey Wrexx and Sority can I have this locker?" I asked them.

"Sure Manny you can have it." Wrexx said Then gasped. He pulled me down. And I heard an angry voice yell out. "WHERE THE FUCK IS THAT FURLESS PEICE OF SHIT I'LL KILL HIM FOR STEALING MY GIRLS!!!" A male wolf with black fur with horrible scars over both of his eyes.

"Who is that?" I asked. "That's Minus he's the ex of Vixen and her friends." Sority said. "I see why they dumped him he's a douche." I said while standing up. "What are you doing he'll kill you if he sees you." Wrexx said.

"I'm right here faggot! What do you want?" I yelled. I had no shirt on just shorts to show him my muscular body to prove I'm not weak. Other People had their phones out recording the fight.

"There you are. Now you DIE!!" Minus yelled. He leaped towards me I stood my ground and roundhouse kicked him in the face knocking both him and his teeth out.

Everyone was shocked. I just beat the strongest bully in school.

"Well that went well." I said as if nothing happened. I took a cold shower before heading into the gym. After I finished all of us walked out of the locker room I was still wet so I was holding my shirt. I saw that the girls were standing around talking to each other then the video of me beating minus was shown on a holographic screen. After the video ended Wrexx,Sority,Athena,Myra,Vixen and the others came towards me.

My friends were the first ones there and they all tackled me into a huge group hug. All of the girls in the gym were blushing while staring at my well toned six pack and muscles. And because I was covered in water it made them all want to pounce on me. But chica beat all of them to it.

I saw chica run towards me jumps then wraps her legs around my waist and kissed me. "Mmmmm mm mm mmmmm." I couldn't say anything but I think she was enjoying way to much. I say that because I felt her force her tongue in my mouth.

"Mmmmmmmmmmmm." Chica moaned into the kiss but before anything went further I grabbed her and pushed her away needing air.

"I think you deserved that gift from me." Chica says while blushing. "You just stole my first kiss." I said slowly while blushing.

Everyone 'mostly the girl's yelled out "WHAT?!" But before anything else happened the coaches came in saying to line up to take roll.

I turned to my friends as Vixen and the others left. "I said this once and I'll say it again. BEST FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL EVER!!!"


	8. chapter 7

a hero

We where at lunch after when chica gave me her gift. I'll be honest it was amazing. "So how was your first kiss lover boy?" Sority asked with a grin. I started blushing hard. "Shut up dude... and it was amazing." I said with a little smile while rubbing the back of my head.

The outcasts looked at me smiled and started cheering. "Hey you wanna come to the orphanage with us after school? Athena asked. "There's a orphanage here?" I asked. "Yeah right next door." Myra said. I nodded about to say sure but was interrupted by a few screams.

"HELP!!!! the orphanage is on fire!!" After hearing that everyone in the school ran outside. I saw many children outside.

"Is that everyone? A man asked. Yeah it is." Said the other. But they were wrong we all heard a two little girls screaming. "Help us ! Please." After we all heard that the men tried to get in but the flames were to high. "We can't get them!" One said" but the firefighters won't be here in time!!! Said the other.

"SCREW THAT!!!" I yelled as I jumped through the flames.

It was hard for me to breathe because of the smoke. "Where are yall!?" I screamed. "We're over here. Please hurry my sister's stuck!" I saw the girls they were twin tigers. "Stand back!" I yelled at one girl. As she stepped back I lifted the debris as if it was made of air. I threw it away grabbed the girls and started running out of the building. "I'm Manny what's your names?" I asked the smaller girl. "I'm lake my sister's name is river." She said

After she said that there was an explosion and the whole building went down on top of us.I heard screams before I told the girls" get under me!!" Lake did what I told her to do and she pulled river beside her. I covered them as the building fell over us.

As I heard the screams stop I looked down and asked lake if she and her sister were ok. She said yes. I pushed the rubble and debris off of us I hear someone yell. "LOOK!" Everyone turned and saw me holding the girls whilst pushing the debris off.

After I pushed the whole thing off I stood tall looked down and river was awake. "Your safe now young one both of you are." After I said that they both gave me a big hug. "Thank you for saving us Manny" Lake said. "Yeah. Thank you" river said. I hugged them back as I did a roar of chears and applause we're made. I looked down at the twins and said something that no one would ever forget. "Do you two want to be my little sisters?" The twins looked up with big smiles and yelled "YES!!!!!" By far most eventful first day of school EVER! I thought to myself.


	9. chapter 8

mysterious gold wolf

School was on hold because of the fire. But everyone was told to stay in the front of the school. "Who would set fire to the orphanage?" I asked my friends while sitting next to river and lake. "Hell if we would know but minus has been wanting to get rid of the orphanage." Wrexx said.

"Maybe he did do it while nobody was looking." Myra said with a sad expression on. Out of nowhere the fuck knot walks towards us while dragging Vixen by the arm. Then my arm started to burn again. "Fuck it. Time to fight as dream demon." I thought while walking away. Good thing that no one was looking.

I went behind a bus to transform into dream demon. "Where is that flesh bag at? I wanna show him what happens when he fucks with me!" Minus yelled while holding Vixen in one hand and in the other a knife.

"Hey!" I yelled while jumping off the bus I hid behind. I could tell everyone was shocked to see a golden wolf. "Let her go now!" I yelled at minus. He laughed" or what you're gonna hurt me?" He yelled back and some people came to his side" probably his lackeys."I thought. Vixen was smiling because she knew it was Me. I howled and three more of me jumped from behind the bus. They were my clones but different color they were black. (A/N.SONG FIGHT IS WHEN I FIGHT WHILE SINGING WILL BE IN OTHER CHAPTERS. song ninja rap by vanilla ice.)

"YO! It's the gold machine

Gonna rock the town without being seen

Have you ever seen a demon Get Down?

Slammin and Jammin to the new swing sound

Yeah, everybody let's move

Dream Demon is here with the New Jack Groove

Gonna rock, And roll this place

With the power of the ninja demon bass

Iceman, ya know I'm not playin

Devastate the show while the demons are sayin

'All four of us charged at minus and his goons and I'll say it. They didn't stand a chance.'

[Clones]

Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! GO GO GO GO!

Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO: Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!

Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO: Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!

GO GO GO GO!

Lyrics, fill in the gap

Drop that bass and get the NINJA RAP

Feel it, if you know what I mean

Give it up, for those heroes in gold

Just flowin, smooth with the power

Kickin' it up, Hour after hour

Cause in this life there's only one winner

You better aim straight so you can hit the center

In it to win it, With a team of four

Ninja demons that you gotta adore it's the

We took out about half of his goons the others started running at us. But ran away like little bitches because I roared like godzilla.

[Clones]

Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! GO GO GO GO!

Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO: Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!

Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO: Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!

GO GO GO GO!

Villains you better run and hide

Because one day you might not slide

So choose, your weapon don't slip

Dream Demon's in control with the flex of the mic grip

Rockin' the crowd the way it should be rocked

With the Miami drop that you like a lot

You know it's hittin, Like a ninja demon

When the bass kicks in, You better check your level

The power of the ninja is strong

Fightin the crooks 'til they're all gone

Me,2,3 and 4 surrounded minus for the final blow."HYYYAAAAA!!" the four of us yelled as we turned our backs to him and squished him in the middle. We pulled back and watched him fall and we cheered.

[Clones: x2] Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! GO GO GO GO!

Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO: Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!

Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO: Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!

GO GO GO GO!

Ninja, Ninja, RAP! Ninja, Ninja, RAP! GO GO GO GO!

Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO: Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!

Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO: Go Ninja, Go Ninja, GO!

GO GO GO GO!"

After we finished the song we got cheers from everyone at school. They were some taking pictures of me "probably for the newspaper." I thought. We then heard sirens. "Boss the police are coming!" 2 said. "He's right boss let's bail." 4 said

"Alright let's go. NOW.!" I yelled as we ran back behind the bus. My clones returned to my body as I changed back to normal. I then went back to the spot before everything started. "Hey guys what's going on what happened?"I asked the others. "Dude a golden wolf just saved your sister from minus and his goons!" Sority said. I put on a fake surprised face. "Really? If I see this gold wolf I tell him thanks for saving her." I said. "You guys wanna come over to my house tonight?"I asked them. "Sure we ain't got anything to do anyway."Wrexx said. "Okay see you guys later." I said while walking home with Vixen and our new little sisters. We were far away and the twins were asleep in my arms. Vixen stepped in front of me and gave me a quick kiss on the lips. "Consider that as a thank you for saving me... dream demon." She said while blushing. I smiled and said" anything for the beautiful girl I live with." She smiled as we started walking again


	10. chapter 9

new friends from old friend

(A/N I don't own anything from puppet master just the story and my characters also six shooter looks like a cowboy with six arms and six guns)

When we got home mom was so glad that I saved the twins from the orphanage and she said she has something that My adoptive father has been fixing since I got here. Then I heard something like a drill spinning and a small giggle. "What's that noise?" I asked. Mom smiled as she stepped aside from the table and I saw my old friends from earth brand new as if nothing had happened to them.

"TUNNLER,JESTER,PINHEAD,LEACH WOMAN,SIX SHOOTER,BLADE. YOU GUYS ARE ALIVE!!!!" I screamed with tears of joy as I ran to my puppet friends. Blade the leader of the puppets (the one with the white face and knife and hook for hands in the pic) bowed in respect for his puppet master.

Leech woman waved along with jester. Six shooter tipped his hat to the side. Tunneler gave me a military salute which I gave back. Pinhead just walked up to me and gave me a hug.

"Is dad here? I want to than him for bringing back the family." I asked my mom. "No he's not here after the puppets woke up he went back to work." She said. I smiled as I looked at the gang and said "the family is now full once again." River and lake woke up from their nap and saw the puppets. "Cool!" They both said at the same time. I picked up the puppets and brought them to the twins. "Girls these are my friends from earth The Toulon Puppets. Guys say hello to our new family members River and Lake." I said to them. The puppets bowed to them.

'Ding dong' the door bell rang then I remembered that the others were coming. I looked out the window and saw my friends and Vixens friends. I shrugged and turned to the puppets. "Ready to meet my friends?" I asked. They all nodded and I opened the door. They all walked in and saw the puppets Wrexx was a little fidgety but I calmed him down. "It's ok their friends." I said. He looked back and forth between me and the puppets. Then six shooter walked over and held out some of his hands to Wrexx to shake and he shook them. "Huh... cool. What's his name?" He asked. "Six shooter. And I think he's choosing you to be his counterpart." I said smiling. "Counterpart?" Wrexx asked. I smiled explaining what will happen if he says yes. "If you say yes you will gain his attributes which is his six arms and guns." I said. "So what do you say, you up for it?" I asked him. "Even though I don't like puppets. I'll do it." Wrexx said. "Alright lets do this then." I said while pulling out a ring from my pocket. "Hold out your paw." I told wrexx to do he did so and I put the ring on my finger and a small needle came out from it. "This will sting a bit." I said while sticking him in the paw. "Ow!" He said. I smirked a bit and six shooter came forth. I stuck six shooter and injected wrexx's blood in him. "And its done. All you have to do is just think of your power and it will come." I explained to wrexx. He did and he grew six arms and pistol holsters. "Whoa this is so awsome!!!" He yelled. He thought of being normal and he was back to normal again. "So who's next?" I asked the others with a grin.


End file.
